Severus and a Sirius Matter
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: Voldemort is dead, his loyal death eaters all rounded up and dead or imprisoned. It is time for old rivalries to be buried and Severus Snape takes Sirius Black's apology in a unique way…


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_Voldemort is dead, his loyal death eaters all rounded up and dead or imprisoned. It is time for old rivalries to be buried and Severus Snape takes Sirius Black's apology in a unique way…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The war was over, well and truly over and one Harry Potter should have been happy. Yet the young man could not be happy, not fully. Not after all the death and destruction he had seen, true it was mostly on the death eater side as the death eaters were completely routed and destroyed by vastly superior forces that were willing to use whatever it took to defeat evil. Even if those means were not exactly magical. Voldemort had died at Harry's hands, a shot with a muggle gun through the heart and he was well and truly gone. Yet the young teen was unhappy as he sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. He was getting tall and starting to fill out as a man, his black hair was as wild as ever and stuck out all over his head and he had bright green eyes that were no longer hid by glasses.

Next to him sat Ron Weasley, with trademark flaming red hair that marked the Weasley family, lots of freckles and intense blue eyes, eyes he stared with the twins Fred and George Bill and their father. The other children had their mothers merry brown eyes, one of who was the lovely Ginny Weasley who sat near Hermione Granger a bushy brown haired girl with brown eyes and tanned skin. All the teens were clad in tee shirts and jeans, something teens both magical and muggle had in common. There were others here too, prim and proper Minerva McGonagall, her dark hair tied back from her face with green eyes behind small square glasses. Albus Dumbledore with long silver hair and beard was taking to tall stocky dark skinned bald Kingsley Shacklebolt. Molly Weasley was here as was Arthur, in fact most of the order was here including two men seated near the end of the table.

One was the werewolf Remus Lupin, a short thin man with graying brown hair and mustache with kindly blue eyes clad in a brown suit and tie. Next to him was Sirius Black, a tall stocky man with long shaggy near black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee in tanned face with steely gray eyes. He was clad in a yellow shirt with purple pinstripes, a maroon waistcoat and jeans. They were sitting talking, mostly talking as they were worried about one morose teen boy, the aforementioned Harry Potter. Into the room came another man, Severus Snape, he was tall, lean with long lank black hair, large black eyes, a large hooked nose and thin lips in a sallow skinned face. He was clad in all black from head to toe and he scowled at the two men at the end of the table before he sneered at them.

"Hello Severus." Remus said politely.

"Lupin." Severus said narrowing his eyes at Sirius Black, "Black."

"Hello Severus, I ah, well I want to apologize." Sirius said, "I know I was a right bully to you in school, and I was responsible for how James treated you, how everyone did really. I goaded and bullied and well was not right in the head with what I did, but that is not an excuse. I might still prank you, Merlin you deserve that, but I will never try to harm or kill you ever again."

"So you admit you are evil and wicked and cruel?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and I was wrong and was not thinking right and I am so sorry." Sirius said looking sorry, "I swear on my honor as the head of house Black I am not lying and mean what I say Severus."

"I see." Severus said walking to stand by one of the kitchen counters, "so you are sorry for being the ring leader of your little group, no do not lie to me, James was the leader."

"As if! We were equals and well James and I were the worst and well I know he would apologize…"

"Oh he did, I got a letter after the end of the war, and money though I do not need that from him." Severus replied "and a boon I have cashed in with his son."

"He did." Harry said still looking gloomy, "it was not bad, he has full support and protection of house Potter."

"Good and he will have full support and protection of house Black." Sirius replied, "least I can do for what I did, I am not right in the head and know it and am taking potions for that now."

"Glad to see that." Severus replied.

"So what do you say?" Sirius said, "can you forgive me?"

Severus glared at his one-time enemy, he could tell if Black was lying and he was not at all. He meant what he said, still all that time in school, having to deal with him and James was not fun at all. Oh he almost always gave as good as he got but still! They were bullies and wicked, cruel and did he mention wicked to him and others? He saw something on the counter and a glint came to his eyes. He picked up the flat pie and walked to where Sirius sat and slammed it in his face then went and took a seat by Minerva. The room went dead quiet, not a sound could be heard but the sound of pie falling to the table. Sirius looked very surprised and just sat there pie, blueberry falling down his face and getting tangled in his hair. Then someone started to laugh and everyone turned to Harry. Harry could not help it, he started softly then busted out into full howling laughter with tears streaming down his face.

"I forgive you Black." Severus said calmly.

"Well at least you did not curse him." Minerva said turning to Dumbledore, "don't you dare, he had a right and you know it!"

"I-I really hate blueberry." Sirius said.

That did it, Harry howled and fell on the floor as he could not stop laughing. Ron was going between wanting to laugh and stunned that the most feared professor at Hogwarts had just put a pie of all things into the face of one Sirius Black. Hermione was trying and failing to not laugh as soon as the shock wore off and the twins were grinning while Arthur had found the daily prophet to be very interesting. It was then Molly Weasley came into the room and turned as red as her hair. Severus saluted her with his tea cup and she just stared at him then turned to poor Harry who was unable to stop laughing as he now lay on the floor barely able to breath as he laughed and laughed.

"Severus Harry made that pie!" Molly said sternly.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley that was amazing!" Harry said finally coming back under control, "Padfoot deserved that!"

Sirius took his wand out and everyone tensed for a moment, but all he did was clean off the pie from his face and hair and put his wand away. He glared at Severus for a moment then grinned and Severus just raised an eyebrow hand still on his hidden wand. Sirius got up and went to the cold cupboard and got himself a Butterbeer and took a seat. Everyone wondered what he was going to do as he took a swig of the Butterbeer and grinned at Severus again. Severus smirked evilly back and Molly glared at each man all Sirius did was give a barking laugh.

"Aren't you mad?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Mad?" Sirius replied, "no, no that was funny! I mean I never saw that coming and it was a great prank!"

"You have lost your mind you inbred idiot." Severus said.

"I agree, I do take my medication you know and really if the roles were reversed I would have planted more than one pie in my own face."

"Don't tempt me." Severus muttered.

"But I do have one complaint." Sirius said.

"Oh?" Severus asked.

"I hate blueberry pie." Sirius whined.

The End

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Sirius is different here, and for a reason. He has here been to a mind healer and has really learned from his bad behavior of the past. I could see Severus doing exactly what I posted here, a pie is a perfect revenge, it does not hurt anything but pride and let's Severus come out on top no matter what Sirius does._


End file.
